Requiem
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Cam confronts Oscar after learning that the treatment didn't work and Oscar asks him something important. Kind of companion piece to Dark Paradise


**Requiem**

 **Summary: Cam confronts Oscar after learning that the treatment didn't work and Oscar asks him something important.**

Cameron Webber had just walked out of the courtroom when he heard the news. His mother and Franco had been speaking in hushed tones in the corner and hadn't noticed him. He froze at the words. The treatment for Oscar hadn't worked. Briefly, he wondered why the boy hadn't said anything when he'd come to see him at the hospital but he shook the thought from his mind. Oscar was probably still dealing with it himself.

He pasted a smile on his face and walked over to Franco and his mother. "Hey." He told them.

They both whipped around, startled looks on their faces.

"Hey." Franco stated awkwardly. "You ready to go?"

"Actually...I was wondering if you guys could drop me off at Kelly's. I'm feeling kind of hungry." Cam asked of them.

Liz nodded. "Of course." She said, perfecting her mask of pretending nothing was wrong. As if she and Franco hadn't just been discussing Oscar's future or lack thereof.

* * *

Cam breezed into Kelly's and spotted Oscar sitting there alone. Josslyn was busy at the counter, talking to Molly. He decided to take his chance then and slid into the chair across from him. "Hey." He stated casually.

Oscar looked at him. "Hi." He answered with a confused expression. "Weren't you supposed to be in court?"

The other boy just shrugged and gave a classic smirk. "I have to do some community service, but that's it." He answered. "So, how are you enjoying your time out of the hospital?"

Oscar swallowed hard and looked around. "You know, don't you?"

Cam leaned forward a bit. "I overheard my mom and Franco discussing it. Why didnt' you tell me when I came to visit you?"

"I just want to be seen as normal. It's hard enough having Josslyn know. She's trying to be strong for me, but I can see how much she's hurting." Oscar told him, voice sad. His gaze was on Josslyn, still talking with Molly by the counter.

Cam looked behind him and watched as well. Even from here, he could see the slump of Josslyn's shoulders and the saddness and exhaustion in her eyes. It hurt to see her that way. Finally, he turned back to Oscar. "Have you tried to talk to her?"

Oscar nodded. "I did. I told her that I just wanted to live my life and make memories with those I love. She tells me she's going to stand by me and I couldn't be more grateful. But I know...she's going to be hurting when I'm gone. And that's where I need you to come in."

Light eyes locked on Oscar. "What do you need me to do?"

There was silence for a few moments before Oscar gathered the strength to speak. "I need you..to look after Josslyn for me. I know you care about her a lot. And she cares about you, too. That's why I need you to be there for her. I know how she can be when she gets upset. I see how she's been exhausting herself. And I need you to make sure that when I die, she doesn't put herself in danger."

Cam thought of his best friend and how much she'd been through since her older brother's death. Josslyn had always been so strong and fierce. It was hard to think of her as anything but that. She sometimes seemed so invinsible if you didn't know her well enough, if you didn't see her vulnerability. "Of course I'll look after her." He promised Oscar.

Oscar gave him a grateful look. "And don't...don't let her know I asked this, okay? She'd probably feel guilty because I worried for her. And I don't want her trying to hide things from you."

Cam nodded in understanding just as Josslyn came up to the table, big basket of french fries at hand.

"Cam, hey!" Josslyn exclaimed, placing the food on the table. She leaned down to hug him. "How was court?"

"I just have some community service." He told her, giving her a smile as he hugged her back. He saw Oscar watching them carefully, sad smile on his lips.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek right before she pulled back. "Thanks for trying to help Oscar, Cam. I know you made those pot brownies for him."

Cam smiled at her. "That's what friends do." He told her as he stood.

"Do you want to stay and eat some fries with us?" Josslyn asked. "We have plenty."

The boy in question shook his head. "No. I should be getting home. I promised Aiden I'd watch his favorite show with him."

She nodded in understanding. "Have fun." She told him, giving him another smile.

"Bye." Oscar told him with a wave.

Cam nodded and walked away from the table, mind on what Oscar had asked of him.


End file.
